The Boy in the Crystal (One shot)
by DSM164
Summary: A young girl with golden hair ventures into a dark cave. The cave is surrounded with a dark presence strong enough to scare all living things around it. Is it bravery or courage that guides the young girl into the cave? or perhaps could it be destiny?


A 15 year old girl with golden hair is walking into a cave. The girl was Layla. Lucy's mother. However, this story does not take place in the present. Rather in the past when Layla was 15 years old. Before she gave birth to Lucy and even before she met Jude, Lucy's father. Layla is walking into the dark cave.

Layla: I saw light inside the cave. I just know it. I want to know what it is.

The girl proceeds inside. Once she does, she lays her eyes upon a huge crystal.

Layla: Whoa! Beautiful!

While looking at the huge crystal, the girl sees someone inside the crystal. She goes closer to see what it is.

Igneel: What are you doing here? Little girl.

The girl startled, turns around to see a huge red dragon looking at her. His eyes did not show any killing intent. Rather he was looking at the girl with kind eyes.

Layla: A-A monster! kyaa! please don't eat me Mr. Monster.

Igneel: Im not a monster. Im a dragon. The mighty fire dragon Igneel. Show some respect little girl!

Layla: I-Igneel? So you're not gonna eat me?

Igneel: Why would I eat you? Don't treat me as a primitive animal!

Layla: Igneel-san. You're very kind.

Igneel: Flattery will get you no where little girl.

Layla: But why are you here Igneel-san? In a dark cave like this?

Igneel: Look inside the crystal little girl.

Layla goes closer to the crystal. She places her two hands on the crystal to see better. She focuses her eyes and suddenly the little girl sees two young boys inside the crystal. One boy has pink hair and the other has black hair.

Layla: Why are they inside? What happened? We need to get them out!

Igneel: Do not worry little one. The effects of the crystal will last 14 more years. The two of them have already been frozen for more than 100 years.

Layla: They have been frozen for more than 100 years? Why!? What happened to them?

Igneel: Love is a mysterious thing little one. It gives birth to hatred, greed and evil as well. For that is the reason these two were fated to battle. Their battle would take days.. but then at the end... both of them saw the one they love dead. That is why now both of them are frozen. Perhaps its a punishment... perhaps a curse. No one will ever know.

As Layla listened to Igneel, she suddenly felt some dark magic.

Layla: Igneel-san.. w-what is this dark magic I feel? Is it coming from the ones inside the crystal?

Igneel: ... yes... Do you see the boy with dark hair? His name is Zeref. He is a mage possessed by evil. His greed and jealousy has made him an evil mage.

Layla looks at the two boys closely. Even though they are frozen in crystal, the little girl can feel their sadness.

Layla: Light and dark. That's what I feel Igneel-san. The one with black hair has given up hope. I can only feel dark magic from him. But...

Layla looks at the boy with pink hair. She touches the crystal were Natsu is.

Layla: This one is different. I can feel hope... but also great sadness. He longs to meet the one he loves. He still awaits that day... it's really sad.. Igneel-san.

Igneel: ... That boy's name is Natsu. Once he is freed from the crystal, he shall become my son. I will train him in order to defeat Zeref and save the world.

Layla: So you are waiting here until the crystal breaks?

Igneel: Yes. It's all for the sake of the future... and also,, I want to meet him again. That idiot fellow. To think that this kid could start a war between the dragons and humans... it's unbelievable. Love is truly evil!

Layla looks at Igneel with strong eyes.

Layla: No Igneel-san. I think that love is the source of all magic. The one magic. I-I think that it was created to protect the ones we love. It is not evil.

Igneel: You are interesting little girl... I can sense that you're a celestial spirit mage. Am I correct?

Layla: Yes. Although Im still training.

Igneel: It seems this meeting was fated little girl. Would you help me make a better future?

Layla: huh?

Igneel: Acnologia. An evil man determined to rule over the whole world. He is capable of destroying everything that lays in his way. Although, he is not a man anymore. He has drank the blood of many dragons... this made him a dragon himself...

Layla: T-That's horrible...

Igneel: So what do you say little girl? Would you help me?

Layla: If it's for the sake of the world... and everyone... I will help you Igneel-san.

Igneel: Thank you little one.. The year X777. At that time, I will come for you. At that time, you will have to be prepared...

Layla: Yes.

Igneel: It is time for you to go little one. The sun is setting. Also, you must never come here again! This place cannot be found by Acnologia. This is the last time we will meet before the year X777. Please remember that well.

Layla: Then I will be waiting Igneel-san.

Before Layla goes, she goes again to the crystal. She goes and stands before Natsu and Zeref who are frozen as children.

Layla: 14 more years huh? I really hope you are freed by then... by that time I will already be 29... haha you might probably meet my children by then. Please become friends. That is my wish. Become friends and live together in happiness.

Layla looks at Igneel with a smile.

Igneel: Thank you. I would not want Natsu to be alone... while Im gone. I also really hope they become friends.

Layla smiles. Young Natsu frozen in crystal shreds a tear. As if though he heard the conversation between the two. Layla and Igneel see this.

Layla: Don't cry Natsu... remember, you will never be alone. I hope that when you are freed, that you will be surrounded by wonderful friends...

Layla and Igneel look at the two boys. Natsu's tears have stopped but are still there, stuck in the crystal.

Layla: Take care, Igneel-san, Natsu!

Layla leaves the cave with a saddened face. Thinking that the two boys must suffer. Unable to move for more than 100 years... is magic really good? or does it cause misfortune?

Igneel watches the girl leave.

Igneel: The prophecy is taking place. "Once the boy frozen in crystal awakens, he shall meet the girl he loves once again. He and his loved one will face many challenges."

Igneel sights.

Igneel: Will the past repeat itself? or will you create a bright future... Natsu.


End file.
